


if i'm with you

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [23]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jackson aren’t playing Spin the Bottle, but they get pulled into the game anyway. (Frat AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to E, E & S for betaing!
> 
> Frat AU has two master lists: [one with all the fics together in chronological order](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9888.html) and [one with the fics separated by storylines](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/17207.html). This fic is set during the spring of 2013.
> 
> (Also, one of my resolutions for 2016 is to try to dust off my ask.fm, since I've hardly ever used it. So if you ever have any questions or comments or just want to drop a line, [here it is!](https://ask.fm/severalstories))

Jackson never understands why people make fun of him for cuddling with Mark at parties so much. He’s just being a good roommate! He can always tell when Mark’s gone from having a good time to being all partied out, and the best thing to do when that happens is drag him off for booze and cuddling. It’s _for Mark’s own good_.

Okay, maybe it’s for Jackson’s own good, too. He hums contentedly, nuzzling Mark’s neck and feeling Mark’s arms tighten around him. This always feels nice. Everything’s nice right now—

“Jackson, are you gonna spin or not?”

Except Baekhyun’s demanding voice. That’s not nice at all.

Jackson’s eyes crack open anyway, and he scowls at the expectant faces turned their way. “Don’t look at Mark!” he manages to say, covering Mark’s bared collarbones as best he can with his hand. One day he’s going to stop bringing Mark to Kappa Tau parties. Except no, he’s not, because then Jackson will be there without him and he doesn’t want that. He wants Mark around all the time—

“Look, Jackson, it landed on Mark!” Chanyeol says. He’s laughing. Why is Chanyeol laughing?

Jackson drags his gaze away from Mark’s flushed face and looks. There’s a bottle—right, they’re all playing Spin the Bottle, he remembers that—and it’s pointing at—

“ _Nobody kisses Mark_ ,” he insists, spreading his arms protectively in front of Mark, who just starts giggling.

“We’re not going to,” Baekhyun says, laughing. His laugh isn’t half as cute as Mark’s. “It’s your turn.”

Jackson blinks in confusion. “Did I spin?”

“Yeah, don’t you remember?” Jinyoung asks. He’s not laughing, but he looks like he wants to. Probably because Jaebum’s really bad at pretending he doesn’t care that Jinyoung’s practically in Donggeun’s lap.

Jackson looks back at Jinyoung and dimly thinks about his question. The only thing Jackson remembers is Mark. Wait. Mark. He has to kiss _Mark_? Jackson looks slowly at him, the idea gradually coming into focus.

“I’m supposed to, right?” Mark asks the others.

“Right,” Baekhyun says encouragingly. “Or you can kiss one of us if you want.”

Jackson’s loud protest is cut off by Mark’s serene, “No, just Jackson.”

Jackson’s never seen Mark look at him like that. Or at anybody like that. “Mark?” he begins.

And that’s when Mark pulls Jackson forward suddenly, one of his hands cupped against the back of Jackson’s neck, and kisses him.

Jackson’s seen Mark making out with girls at parties before. Just glimpses, because he always turns right back around and walks away—because he respects Mark’s privacy, obviously! He’s a good roommate like that! And he’s never thought about what kissing Mark himself would be like… well, at least not much. Only a few times (every hour). 

He doesn’t know if he ever imagined it would be like this, because he can’t think at all anymore, not when he’s finally finding out how Mark tastes, what his mouth feels like against Jackson’s. Well, how he tastes plus the beers they’ve been drinking all night, and Jackson swears it’s making him even drunker, his head spinning as Mark squeezes his ass with one hand, the other still against his neck. Jackson could swear he hears someone whistle at that, and starts to realize he can hear a lot of noise, but then he’s focusing on Mark’s heavy breathing instead, and to this soft moan Mark makes when Jackson bites at his lower lip, and _that’s_ a sound Jackson wants to hear _all the time_ -

Then all of a sudden Mark jerks away from Jackson, who definitely doesn’t whine loudly. “Don’t feel good,” Mark mumbles.

Jinyoung’s there in seconds, helping Mark up from the couch. “Come on, I’ve got you,” he says, and keeps saying reassuring things as he leads Mark out of the room. Jackson totters in their wake, ignoring how wobbly his legs feel and continually inquiring, “Mark? Mark?”

(Meanwhile everyone else is left to process what just happened. 

“Somebody filmed that, right?” Zitao asks at last, and they all stare at each other in disbelief as it becomes clear that no one did.)


End file.
